


i wanna see what your insides look like

by bi-tlejuice (bi_tlejuice)



Series: adventures of lydia deetz and the b-man [7]
Category: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) - Fandom, Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Multi, beetlands, goldenrat, i love them so much why are they so cute, some awkward losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_tlejuice/pseuds/bi-tlejuice
Summary: A loud bang stirs him slightly and he sighs, shifting around to try and cling to the last tendrils of sleep. "Shh," Beetlejuice hisses from above him, making Adam aware that he's somehow ended up with his head in his lap rather than propped up on his shoulder. "Adam's sleeping.""On you?" Lydia taunts, quietly putting her bag down on the floor. "You drug him?"(or, some losers kiss each other for the first time)
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Series: adventures of lydia deetz and the b-man [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690348
Comments: 24
Kudos: 292





	1. the calm before the storm (set it off)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is obviously goldenrat centric! you do not need to read the whole series to read this fic HOWEVER i would recommend reading part 4 aka blow a kiss at the methane skies as this is a direct follow on!

Retiring to the attic that night feels like letting out a breath Adam didn't know he was holding. Because she's the best wife in the entire world, Barbara catches on immediately, coming up to him and slipping her arms around his waist. "You okay, honey?" she hums, resting her head on his chest and swaying him softly, as if she's dancing to her song he can't hear. "I thought that went really well, no?"

"No- no, it did," he insists, because it _did_. Beetlejuice had not only taken it calmly, which was a shock within itself, but he'd seemed happy. Excited, even. Barbara just keeps holding him, waiting for the inevitable, "I- it's just," that he says after a couple of moments have passed. "It's a lot, Barb. There's- obviously, there's the whole new-person-in-relationship thing, which is scary in itself, but then it's. I don't know, honey. He's never- you heard him, he's never even been in a relationship before. D'you think he'll be- do you think this is going to work?"

She squeezes him before pulling away, pressing her chin up against his chest to look up at him. "Hey," she half-whispers. He loves when she speaks like this - it's not like anyone could have heard them speaking anyway, but when she's whispering and looking at him like that it feels like they're tucked away in their own little world. "Do you still want to do this?"

"Of course- I'd tell you if I didn't. I do really- uh, _like_ him," he promises, feeling his cheeks flush. "It's just a lot, y'know? And- the whole _consent_ thing is super important to me, and I don't know if he's really on board with that."

"Well, he'll _have_ to be if he doesn't want me to kick him in the teeth," she says, poking his nose when he smiles. "Seriously though, I think he was really listening when Lydia was teaching him. We'll just have to play it by ear." Hand reaching up to cradle his cheek, she leans up to press a soft kiss against his lips. "Besides, you know I'll kick his ass if I have to."

He believes her, because Barbara is badass now. If he's being honest, he's a little scared of playing it by ear, but it's either that or not doing anything. Adam does really want this. He's terrified, scared to make any movement at all. But he's excited. He hopes Beetlejuice is okay with moving slowly. 

It turns out that he has nothing to worry about, because Beetlejuice is so slow moving that they may as well never have sad anything to him at all. There is a difference, sure, but it's minuscule enough to be confusing - in Adam's mind, he was expecting to have to fend off many sexual advances. It's nearly the opposite. They haven't even _kissed_ yet. 

Adam's thought about initiating it, but every time he catches himself ever-too-close, every time he steps forward because Beetlejuice is staring at his mouth, the demon steps away and goes some kind of soft pink. It's almost like he's scared?

"Have you kissed him yet?" he finds himself asking as they're getting dressed in the morning.

"I was going to ask you that, actually," she hums, holding her arms up. "I haven't. Zip me?"

"Do you think we should be making more, uh- more moves?" he frowns, wiggling up the zip of her dress. "I think he's- and, let me just say I _never_ thought I'd say this, but I think he's scared."

"I think you're right, bub. Why don't we ask him to sleep with us?"

"I- _Barbara_ ," he gapes, unnerved by the slightly evil grin on her face. "You're- I-"

"I don't mean _sex_ , you dirty minded man," she grins, but she's laughing as if she purposely mislead him. "Just cuddling! Doesn't that sound fun?" Adam nods sheepishly, because it _does_ sound fun. Beetlejuice is a little smaller than him, and he just looks so soft and squishy. "How do we ask him?"

"Before bed?" he suggests, because if it were him, he wouldn't want to panic about it for the whole day (see: it _is_ him and he _will_ be panicking for the whole day, but there's no reason to make Beetlejuice panic as well.) 

"Before bed," she agrees, stepping back to twirl on the spot. "Like my dress?" she asks, but she's smiling like she knows he does.

-

The day is overall uneventful as it's a weekday, so the only living person still in the house is Delia (and she spends the morning out on a run, early afternoon napping and late afternoon doing yoga.) Beetlejuice himself spends the morning in Lydia's room, warning Adam not to go in after he swiftly closes the door behind him. This does not fill Adam with confidence.

"If you hear Lydia shouting later, that has nothing to do with me," he's promising, tightly gripping the door-handle as if someone is trying to open it from the other side. "Uh- excuse me," he says, dashing back in to the room and slamming the door behind him. Out of curiosity and kind of fear, Adam waits outside and listens to the weird banging and hushing noises coming from her bedroom. After a minute or so, Beetlejuice comes back out, tie now slightly askew. "Let's go downstairs!" he suggests, far too bright and overly very suspicious. Adam dutifully decides to ignore this for his own sanity. Besides, going in would mean dealing with whatever Beetlejuice has just done, and that could take _hours_. He'd much rather just warn Lydia when she gets home from school. 

"Don't s'pose you're making any afternoon snacks?" he asks as they both sit on the couch, knee bumping against Adam's as he shifts around.

"Oh, Beej," he yawns, relaxing against the arm of the couch. "I'm tired. Barbara and I are going to cook later."

"No problemo," he says, bouncing up off the couch and revealing he'd been sitting on the remote. Maybe he'll make himself a snack? Well- not _make_ , because he's forbidden from doing any actual _cooking_ since he made the stovetop catch fire, but he eats the recycling if there's no food going. He turns on the TV, closing his eyes as soon as the Science channel comes on. Delia's got the right idea. Naps are nice. "Shift over, sexy. Hold ya hands out," Beetlejuice says. When Adam cracks open an eye, he's standing there with Adam's favourite mug and a knitted blanket. "Made you some tea."

Adam sits up, accepting the tea and motioning for Beetlejuice to sit down next to him. He's awfully close for a three-seater couch, but Adam doesn't feel the need to complain - he's not as warm as a living person, but he's still a comfortable presence to be leaning on. "This is- uh, really nice?" he says, taking another sip of the tea just to make sure. 

"You sure? Is it like, drinking temp? That's super hard to get right, y'know," he says, as if this isn't the first time ever he's made Adam a cup of tea and this is shaking Adam's whole world. 

"Yes, this is- it's really nice, BJ. Thank you. I was, uh. I was going to watch this boring science stuff and doze on the couch, so I don't think you'll find it very interesting." He's expecting an eye-roll as he pulls the blanket over his lap, but Beetlejuice stays put, staring at the TV screen as Brooks Moore explains how traditional bookbinding is done.

"I don't mind," is all he says, relaxing into the couch and momentarily glancing at how Adam's leaning into his arm. He doesn't say anything else, and Adam kind of knows he won't, but it's almost as if he wants to ask.

"Mind if I lean on you?" he finds himself asking, mostly because he wants to but thoroughly enjoying the soft rose flush of Beetlejuice's hair. 

"I don't care," he mumbles, not looking him in the eye. It took Adam and Barbara a while and a few conversations with Lydia to work out that this meant _I would love that._ He's glad they know now, because it means he can press up against the side of his body and lean his head on his shoulder, soft and gentle and feeling quite content as he closes his eyes. Since they've started... dating? Or whatever they're doing, Beetlejuice has started wearing clothes other than his suit. It's still incredibly rare, and he certainly won't _go_ anywhere without the full ensemble, but sometimes if Adam's up early enough he'll catch him in sweatpants in the kitchen. What he's doing more often is forgoing the jacket, leaving him much more comfortable to squish up against.

_Plus_ , Adam thinks as he feels himself drifting off, _he looks really quite cute in his suspenders._

A loud bang stirs him slightly and he sighs, shifting around to try and cling to the last tendrils of sleep. "Shh," Beetlejuice hisses from above him, making Adam aware that he's somehow ended up with his head in his lap rather than propped up on his shoulder. "Adam's sleeping."

"On _you_?" Lydia taunts, quietly putting her bag down on the floor. "You drug him?"

"Go _away_ ," he growls, still very quiet. Adam smiles into the fabric of his shirt and waits until Lydia tip-toes up the stairs before he sits up. "Good morning."

"Mmm," he says, stretching his neck out until it cracks. "Wh'time is it?"

"Dunno. Home from school time, I guess," he shrugs.

" _BEETLEJUICE!_ " Lydia shrieks from upstairs. Oh, Adam totally forgot about warning her. Well, it's too late now. " _Come upstairs **now**_!" she yells. Beetlejuice himself sighs, but he's grinning as he stands up. What a chaotic household they live in.

"You feeling refreshed, sleepyhead?" says Barbara from the other couch where he did not see her sitting. "You two looked so cute snuggled together. She leans closer, as if she's sharing a treasured secret with him. "You know he was like, touching your hair? It was _so_ cute. He stopped when he realised I was watching him, bless him." Adam thinks his heart might explode. 

"Should we get dinner on, hon?" he asks, stretching his arms over his head. She bounces up, hopping from heel to heel. "What d'you feel like eating?"

"We could make a pasta bake?" she suggests, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. 

-

Barbara spends dinner excitedly interjecting into Lydia's story about the human-sized spider she found in her room after school, completely shutting down any and all of Beetlejuice's attempts to claim that he had nothing to do with it. Adam asks Charles how his day at work was, because it's only polite and he does quite like chatting to the only other normal guy in the house, but once that dies down he finds himself just staring at Beetlejuice and Barbara. They're bickering playfully, pointing forks and throwing insults and Adam feels- he feels something. What it is, exactly, he's not sure, but it's there and he likes it.

It's Lydia's turn to do the dishes, so Beetlejuice helps by blowing dish soap bubbles into her hair and nearly making her drop all of the expensive bowls. It's only when she heads upstairs to do homework and tells him _see you later_ that Adam is concerned that he might not even want to sleep in their room. Barbara clearly sees this, excusing herself from her conversation with Charles about the stock market and coming in to the kitchen. "Beetlejuice," she says, and as his head snaps up Adam thinks _shit, okay, we're doing this now_. "Would you mind coming upstairs for a second."

It's brutally suspicious and he instantly knows something is wrong, but Charles and Delia are _not_ observant in the slightest so the three of them manage to get upstairs fine. "Are you guys breaking up with me?" he asks as soon as the door closes, grinning like it's part of an act but eyes wide like it isn't. 

"No, silly," Barbara insists, looking at him pointedly. She wants _him_ to ask? Why?

"Uh," he says eloquently, clearing his throat a couple of times. "We wondered, uh. We wondered if you would- if you wanted to, obviously, uh." Adam pauses and clears his throat again as Beetlejuice raises an eyebrow. "Do you want to sleep with us?" he blurts out, wincing as the eyebrows both shoot up his face. "No- Barb?"

"Adam _means_ , do you want to sleep in here tonight, in the bed with us?"

"Oh- _oh,_ " Beetlejuice says, relaxing incrementally. "Uh. I sleep with Lyds, tho."

"It's fine if you don't want to," he says, getting back hold of his voice because he feels it is very important to make this clear. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"No, I don't not wanna," he says, shrugging. "I just need to talk to Lydia."

"What will you say?" Barbara says, frowning. "It's a bit weird for you to just not sleep in there randomly."

"I'll just tell her I'm up here?" he says, wrinkling his nose as if that should be obvious. "I wanna talk to her so she knows she can still come get me if she has a bad dream- or whatever."

"She knows?" Adam cuts in. "A- about us, I mean?"

"Yes- or, it seems like that's bad, so no?" he tries, wincing slightly when they both just keep staring at him. "Fine. I had to ask _someone_ for advice when you guys were being all flirty," he scowls, clearly uncomfortable admitting Lydia is a source of actual real advice. "I'm just like- when she has bad dreams, which is like kind of a lot, I normally twist them around so they're good. I don't think she knows I do that, though, so I guess I don't have to tell her about that," he says, now talking to himself more than anyone else. "Be right back!"

Just like that, he's gone, leaving two very overwhelmed Maitlands in the attic. "I suppose we shouldn't be surprised that he told Lydia," Adam sighs, placing his glasses on the night stand. They'd put a bed in here pretty much as soon as Charles and Delia started being able to see them - sure, they didn't _need_ it, but Adam loves sleeping just as much as he did when he was alive, and he's pretty sure Barbara feels the same way. 

"I'm sure she knows more about all this stuff than we do anyway," Barbara says, rolling back on the balls of her feet as they both wait for Beetlejuice to come back. "Is it too early to turn in?"

"We did eat quite late- no, it's already 10," he says, the analogue clock blinking up at him being one of the only things that moved up from their old bedroom. "As long as Beetlejuice doesn't mind, I'm happy to."

Perfectly on cue, Beetlejuice reappears at the foot of the bed. "Don't mind what?"

"We're thinking of going to bed now?" Adam suggests, not missing the second of _something_ that washes over his face. "You've brushed your teeth, right?"

"I brush my teeth every day!" he protests, frowning when they both raise an eyebrow. " _Almost_ every day- no, seriously! I hate showers and water and shit, but I don't want rotting teeth in my mouth. That shit's gross," he insists, smiling big and wide when they don't look convinced. They're not the most perfect teeth, but in his defence they do look pretty clean. "Just 'cause you don't see me wash, doesn't mean I'm not clean. You guys know you don't _need_ to shower, right? Ever since Lyd told me how awful I smelled I've just been self-cleaning."

"Showering is one of life's basic wonders," Barbara insists, and then, because she's _awful_ , "We'll just have to show you sometime." That shuts him _right_ up. 

"So!" Adam says, a little too loudly. "Pajamas?" 

He barely has to blink before Beetlejuice is back in the night ensemble he's only ever seen once, realising with a warm smile that this is Barbara's first time seeing the cartoon sandworm pajama pants. The stripes aren't gone completely as the long-sleeve shirt he's wearing dotes the typical black and white pattern, but the image is gone. The persona, the devious larger than life demon looks so small without the outfit, so soft and Adam wishes they were in bed already. "I'll turn around," he says as Barbara lifts her nightie from under her pillow. Adam thinks it's sweet that he's so concerned about making them feel uncomfortable- though, he suspects it's to try and disguise his own discomfort at being so vulnerable. 

Much quicker than normal, the pair of them get changed and Barbara shoots him a final wink before clearing her throat. "Ready!" she cheers, waving jazz hands when Beetlejuice turns around. "I'm just going to grab my hair brush - I think Lydia borrowed it - and then I'll be right back." Unsure of what else to do especially now she's gone, Adam climbs into his normal side of the bed. Beetlejuice is still standing at the end of the attic, eyeing the bed as if it could walk away at any moment. 

"Beej, you wanna come lie down?" he asks, unable to stop himself from smiling when Beetlejuice jumps slightly. 

"Sure," he shrugs, his body language betraying the ease of his words. If only he would just let himself be open. Slowly, he lies on the very edge of the bed opposite to Adam, so far away that he'd realistically fall if he was any further. "You okay?"

"Been a while since I've shared a bed, y'know?" 

It's interesting, watching him wait for Barbara to come back upstairs. In a sense, this is their domain, somewhere he's never taken charge of before and he looks completely out of his depth. The comforter is pulled up to his chin and his eyes are so wide. Adam leans over and presses a kiss to his forehead before he even knows what he's doing. 

"It's bedtime, boys," Barbara sing-songs as she shuts the bedroom door behind her. "We all cosy? Move up, Beej." Clearly, Beetlejuice was planning on keeping his distance. She's not really leaving him with a choice this way, standing at his end and motioning for him to move closer to Adam so he's sandwiched in the middle.

The end result is both of them lying on their side, facing the middle where Beetlejuice is lying with his arms pinned to his side, completely straight and unmoving, kind of like a steel rod. "Beetlejuice," Barbara says softly, her face inches away from where he's staring up at the ceiling. "Relax, honey."

"I don't-" he says, nearly a whisper. "How?"

"Lie facing me," she instructs, snuggling into his chest before he can worry about anything else. Hesitantly he tucks his right arm underneath her, clearly unsure of where to go from here. Adam takes a deep metaphorical breath and leans forward, pressing his chest up against Beetlejuice's back. He stiffens, but only for a few seconds before relaxing against him; Adam uses this as motivation to tuck his own arm around his waist, interlacing their fingers in the demon's free hand.

"This okay?" he whispers, feeling Beetlejuice squeeze his hand in response a few seconds later. Everything is so new and terrifying and exciting and part of him thinks he's never going to sleep again. But Beetlejuice smells like grass and earth, and his body is soft and there's a soft purring rumbling in his chest as Adam rubs his thumb over his hand, and his eyes are slipping closed anyway.

-

After sleeping possibly better than he ever has, Beetlejuice wakes up on his back with Adam snoring softly on his chest, arms looped around his neck and legs intertwined. Barbara's side of the bed is empty and the familiar hum of the shower is audible if he really listens. There's an alarm going off in his head, telling him to run whilst he still has the option and avoid all this terrifying vulnerability bullshit. Then Adam yawns, moves his hand down to rub his eye adorably, and Beetlejuice thinks he'd be a fucking idiot to give up something like this. "Morning," he mumbles into the fabric of Beetlejuice's pajamas, smiling up at him. His face is visible in the sunlight coming through the gaps in the blinds and his smile is the best thing in the whole wide world. "Sleep okay?"

"Awesome," he admits, not wanting to move in case it means Adam gets off. Why did nobody tell him that something this sappy and gross was so _nice_? Adam shifts, propping himself up a little so that his head is hovering a few inches above Beetlejuice. Something in his stomach _drops_. 

"Okay?" Adam whispers, hair messy from sleep and perfect in every way. Beetlejuice nods, not trusting himself to speak without doing something super embarrassing. And then Adam is leaning down and kissing him.

This isn't something he's supposed to be new at but kissing someone has never felt like _this_ before. Adam's lips are soft, slightly stubbly chin scratching against his and he feels more alive than he ever has before. Kissing has always just been a gateway, the warm-up to the much more fun stuff, but Beetlejuice thinks he could never have sex again and he'd be happy with this one kiss. He finds himself desperate for breath as if he's been winded, so completely consumed by the kiss that his chest aches and he's not even supposed to need to breathe. 

The sound of the shower stopping in the walls brings him back to reality and he pulls away, staring up at Adam and probably smiling like a fucking idiot. "Awesome," he repeats, _knowing_ he definitely looks like an idiot now but too dazed to do anything about it. "Wait- will Barbara- is she gonna be mad?"

Adam frowns, rolling off to grab his glasses but thankfully coming right back. "Why would she be mad?"

"'cause we totally just kissed without her- were you not paying attention?"

"Of course I was," he says, laughing at him slightly. "No, she won't be mad. This, uh- this," he says, wildly gesturing in a way that Beetlejuice thinks means _them_ , "isn't about all of us doing everything together constantly. We want it to be equal, but like. Equal like _fair_ , not equal like the same. Does that make sense?"

No. "Yes," he lies, hoping Adam will feel the need to carry on explaining anyway.

"Like, uh- it's like, you don't have to kiss Barbara every time you kiss me, because that would be hard to keep track of and not very practical. But like roughly, we should be spending the same amount of time with each other even if it's not all together? So nobody feels left out?"

"Right," he affirms, actually kind of getting it. "Is it breakfast time?"

"I'm going to go shower and see what Barb's up to, but I'll see you downstairs?" he says, as if Beetlejuice has the power to say no. Any protest that may or may not have been brewing is quelled completely by Adam pressing _another_ kiss to his lips, chaste and gentle. It takes him until Adam's at the bottom of the attic stairs before he remembers how to move, changing back into his suit and glaring at his hair in the mirror until it reforms into the bird's nest mohawk he worked so long to perfect. 

Lydia's barely awake when he appears in the kitchen, sat on the stool and leaning over a steaming coffee with purple bags under her eyes. "Woah, you look not good."

"That's fucking rude."

"Did you not sleep?" he frowns, immediately suffocating in guilt. "Kid, I _told_ you to come and-"

"It wasn't that, dickweed," she grumbles, but the scary voice has little effect as she's now smiling. "There was this new documentary I wanted to finish, but there were like, a shit ton of episodes."

"Typical you, Scarecrow." He is secretly very relieved. 

"And how did _you_ sleep, Casanova?" she teases, giggling when he pokes her in the stomach. "Once again, betrayed by the hair." Sure enough, in the reflection of the oven glass the green is now tinged with pink. "Bet you're glad you listened to me, hm?"

"Don't let it go to your head," he scowls, munching on a few of the basil leaves from the plant growing on the windowsill. He kind of wants to add some soil to it, but Delia says he's not supposed to eat soil from the plants. Lydia says he's not supposed to eat soil at _all_ , but what does she know. 

"Morning, lovelies!" Barbara says, hair still damp from the shower and wearing what Beetlejuice recognises to be one of Adam's old t-shirts tucked into a pair of shorts. "Oh sweetheart, you look so tired," she says, pulling Lydia into a hug and stroking her hair. "Why don't you go back to bed? It's the weekend, right?"

"What a solid idea," she yawns, abandoning the coffee and standing up. "Tell dad not to start hoovering right outside my bedroom door." With that, she waves goodbye, winking at Beetlejuice and making a very inappropriate gesture for a teenager once Barbara turns her back. Is Lydia suddenly the best wingman ever?

"What about you?" she asks, suddenly standing a lot closer. 

"Uh, yeah. Real nice, uh. Sleeping," he manages to say, totally not distracted by how she's slowly walking closer. "You?"

"Oh, like a _log_. Nice and comfy." She pauses, frowning. "Have you been eating the basil plant again?" she asks, narrowing her eyes when he shakes his head. "Liar. I can smell it."

"It's tasty!" he protests, subconsciously stepping back. Suddenly his back is against the fridge and she's still stepping closer, tiny but still very intimidating. "Uh-"

"I am going to kiss you," she tells him, and holy shit, he's supposed to just _know_ that and not freak out? And then she's on her tip-toes, leaning forward and he doesn't have time to freak out before her lips are pressed up against his. They're softer and fuller than Adam's, a whole new kind of amazing that he's drowning in. _I want to kiss you forever_ , he thinks as he grips her waist to steady himself, so loud he thinks she'll probably hear it. _Both of you forever and ever and ever_. 

They break away suddenly, because Delia's keys are in the door as she returns from her morning walk, but they're both grinning at each other. And hey, Beetlejuice pegged Delia as desperately oblivious, but the second she walks into the kitchen she's pointing at both of them. "The vibes in this room are- they're _interesting,_ " she says, her tone almost accusatory. 

"Want some tea?" Barbara asks innocently, beaming when she nods and seems to let go of the vibe theory. Adam potters into the kitchen whilst she's pouring the tea, kissing her cheek and (due to Delia's presence, he hopes,) offering a warm smile to Beetlejuice.

_Mine_ , he thinks, the thought coming in overwhelming waves of the kind of happiness he thought he'd never get to feel. _Mine, mine, mine._


	2. i wanna save your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's date night, right? I was gonna eat the roof beetles, don't worry 'bout me."
> 
> "But... it's date night," she frowns as Beetlejuice stands up, as if he's the one being stupid. He nods, turning towards the stairs. "Beetlejuice, it's date night. We are dating."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter gets a lil bit,,, frisky at the end. nsfw!!!! don't read if you aren't comfortable with it!!!

The slam of the front door is what wakes him up from his cat-nap on the rug, not bothering to open an eye until he hears the expensive rumbling of Charles' car engine leaving. It's... a Friday, maybe? He never bothered with _days_ or what month it is (he's only half sure he knows what year it is) before all this, so actually having to be aware of it is not high up in his priorities. Either Lydia's at school or she's not, and that's all he really cares about. He knows it's a weekday because Lydia was at school and Delia said she was going to a friend's house after school to do some homework, but she isn't in the living room right now which means the slam of the door wasn't her. 

"Happy date night!" Barbara cheers from less than a foot away (seriously, how did she sneak up on him like that?) Oh, shit. It's a Tuesday. Delia and Charles always do _date night Tuesday_ and more often than not go out so Adam and Barbara can have the house for their own date night. Normally, he holes up in Lydia's room and they make fun of date night. Guess he'll have to stick this one out in her room alone. "What do you fancy for dinner?"

Beetlejuice blinks up at her. She's standing in front of the glass door, only a silhouette blocking out the setting sun but even like this she looks beautiful. Her and Adam always dress up, even when their date night is watching an old movie on the couch, which he kind of thinks is cute. "It's date night, right? I was gonna eat the roof beetles, don't worry 'bout me."

"But... it's date night," she frowns as he stands up, as if he's the one being stupid. He nods, turning towards the stairs. "Beetlejuice, it's date night. We are dating."

"Oh- _oh_ , shit," he says. "Still, it's like. An Adam and Barbara thing, right?"

"It's a dating thing," she insists. "If you want to join, we'd love to have you." 

Hesitantly, he steps back towards her. "You sure? Does Adam mind?"

"Adam does not mind," says Adam as he descends the stairs in a blue button-up shirt. Beetlejuice does not _swoon,_ because he isn't a lady from the 1800s, but he comes pretty close. "We normally take turns cooking and picking a _fun activity_ to do after dinner- don't worry, we aren't going to make you cook. But you can pick what we do after dinner, if you want?"

This amount of responsibility is _far_ too much. What if he picks the wrong thing and they hate it and they never invite him to do date night again? "Uh, sure," he says, because he's just been blankly staring at Adam for nearly thirty seconds. Shit, what's he supposed to do? Is he supposed to wear something nice? He's kind of already in a suit, because he likes to feel dapper on a daily basis, but if he doesn't change are they going to think he's not putting any effort in? 

He's upstairs before he realises it, closing Lydia's door behind him and leaning up against it. Jesus fucking Christ, who knew this dating thing was so hard? Living in this house was so much less stressful when he didn't need to care that much about impressing everyone so much. Then again, nobody was kissing him before the whole dating thing - that's only happened a couple of times so far, but he'd do pretty much anything for it to keep happening. 

"Okay," he says to the Beetlejuice looking back at him in the mirror. "You are the most hardcore fucking demon in the Netherworld. You kick _ass_. You've killed Juno. Twice. You can totally plan a date." The Beetlejuice in this mirror rolls his eyes, but he's kind of a dick and the confidence boost is there anyway. "Fuck you," he tells him. The reflection flips him off.

So. What's fun?

"Dinner!" Barbara calls from downstairs, leaving him staring at what he's spent however long setting up. Well, this is going to have to do. Adam was wearing a light blue shirt so Beetlejuice decides to roll with the theme, chucking the jacket in the corner and wiping the stripes away from his shirt, leaving it white. They're both sat at the table when he appears in the kitchen, a bowl of rice and a bowl of something yellow in the middle of the table. "Don't you scrub up nicely?" she says with a smile, laughing when he strikes a pose. He's hoping that the change in outfit is hiding any insecurities about- well, anything, really. "I hope you're hungry, I think I might've made too much."

"I'm always hungry, Babs," he says, sitting down opposite both of them and squinting at the food. "So, what kind of yellow is this? Are those chunks meant to be in there?"

Adam pauses in spooning rice onto his plate. "Beetlejuice, have you not eaten curry before?"

"Oh, this is that Indian food shit!" he realises, eagerly waiting for his turn to put some on his plate. "Nah, nobody's cooked for me before so I'm all about bin scraps, and most of the people I haunt aren't big on- y'know, _flavour_. Like you guys before you got interesting." 

"I'll have you know that some of my salads have _very_ complicated flavour profiles," Adam protests, but he hands Beetlejuice the serving spoon next anyway. "I will admit that our cooking has come a long way since we've died. Being dead means taste comes through a lot less, so we've had to start using some _punchy_ flavours. It's not like we've got much else to do."

"Death is known to awaken many things," he agrees, not missing the way Adam fumbles with his fork. "Time to eat!"

Dinner is different to what he was expecting, but in a nice way. They're sat around the table for much longer than normal after they've finished eating, which he's always thought is boring, but it's actually... fun. Adam spends ages talking about this new woodworking join he's discovered, which Beetlejuice personally does not care about, but being sat here with just the two of them lets him listen a lot more. Not to what he's actually saying, because again, boring, but to the way his voice breaks when he's really excited or how he jiggles his leg when he's explaining something complicated. It's just- it's simple, it's not scary, and it's nice. 

"So!" Barbara says, downing her glass of wine. Beetlejuice has no idea whether ghosts can still get drunk (he can, but he's got more of a body than them) and he's really interested to find out. Considering they eat and drink water and don't use the toilet, science suggests their stomachs must just completely destroy everything. He'll have to do some investigating. "What've you got planned, Beej?"

"Now," he says, straightening his tie. "I want the jury to recognise I had very limited time to plan this activity in comparison to however long you guys get. You guys have worked out how to pick up objects, right?"

"Still iffy on tissues," Adam says at the same time that Barbara nods. 

"I _think_ you'll find this fun," he says, beckoning them to follow him up the stairs. He's not really all that with technology, so moving the TV and Wii wasn't really an option. What he's done is removed the segment of wall with everything plugged in out of Lydia's room and in to the attic (he'll put everything back later.) Sitting on the floor is crucial, so he's made some kind of mound from blankets and cushions for them to sit on. Both of them look reasonably impressed and slightly confused when they come through the doorway, which he's taking as a good sign. 

"Is- did you take Lydia's _wall_?"

"I _borrowed_ it, yes- unimportant. Have you guys ever played _Mario Kart_?"

Both of them seem reluctant as they shake their heads, but dammit he's come this far and he's not giving up without at least giving it his best sell. "Sit down and get ready for me to blow your fucking socks off," he instructs, placing himself in the middle for optimum screen view. Thankfully, both of them are able to pick up and use the remotes and manage to navigate the menu with only minimal difficulty. "Did you guys- have you ever played a video game?"

"I had candy crush on my phone for a month or so," Adam says, frowning at the character selection screen. "Nasty stuff, that."

"This is nothing like- like whatever that is. This is about _competition._ I've heard very exciting things about how competitive Barbara gets," he says, wiggling his eyebrows until Adam blushes. 

"I have no idea what this is," Barbara says, shifting closer to the screen, "But I'll kick your ass, Beetlejuice." Shit. It's on.

"I still don't understand," Adam is saying to the left of him, but the other two are completely focused on beating each other and decide to ignore him. The race starts and _obviously_ , he's winning straight away - though, somehow Barbara isn't doing too bad. Is she lying about never having played before? "How do I start the car? Please, guys."

"Press the little two," Barbara says through gritted teeth, though there's likely not much point in him even trying because they're already on the second lap. Beetlejuice figured this would be fun and a reasonably easy win for him, but Barbara has jumped from sixth place to third in a number of seconds and is gaining on him worryingly fast. "You're goin' _down_ , demon."

"Are you trash talking me?" he asks incredulously, not taking his eyes off the screen for even a second. "Who _are_ you?" Shit, she's in second place and not even that far away. Why didn't he just cheat? He never thought they'd be actual competition (by 'they' he means Barbara, as Adam has fallen off the course twice and is barely scraping 9th) but the end of the third lap is coming up and she's _right_ behind him, drifting like a fucking pro and-

" _BOO!_ " Barbara yells into his ear, nearly making him drop the controller. It's only a second of fumbling but she overtakes him anyway, skidding over the finish lines mere seconds before him.

"You _bitch_ ," he gasps, but there's some delight in there. "You just cheated! I've taught you _too_ well." Adam is slowly trundling along as he strops and Barbara claps in delight, eventually just putting the controller down and turning towards them. "Adam, she _cheated_."

"What a monster," he sighs, but he's still smiling. "Well done, honey," he smiles, leaning forward to press a kiss against her cheek. "Why am I not surprised that your're a sore loser, BJ?" he taunts, which is fucking ridiculous because you can't be bad at losing when the person who won is a cheater. But then Adam is leaning forward as well and placing a light kiss on his nose, and if that's going to happen every time he loses then maybe it's not so bad. "I, for one, still don't understand why my car keeps falling off the road."

"You can drive, right? It's like that- don't yank the wheel to turn or you'll crash, obviously," he tries, but Adam is still hopelessly waving the remote around. "Adam, I swear- come here," he sighs, tucking Adam against his chest and leaning around him. "Press start," he says, mouth up against his ear. "Follow my lead, okay?" he instructs, holding his hands over Adam's on the remote. "Turn _slowly_." He's a solid weight against his chest, hands comfortable under his own. 

"Where on _Earth_ \- oh," says Charles from where he's standing in the doorway, eyeing Beetlejuice cautiously. "I was going to ask about Lydia's bedroom wall, but I see you've, uh. Borrowed it?" Beetlejuice lets go of Adam and leans away. "You- you _can_ put it back, right?"

"'Course, Chuck, don't sweat it. I was just- uh, showing these guys the wonders of modern gaming."

"On... uh, on date night?" 

Beetlejuice does not break eye contact. "Yes." 

Charles just stands there, standing at the three of them for an uncomfortably long amount of time. "Well," he finally says, tucking his hands in his pockets. "Well, as long as you put the wall back before Lydia comes home, I won't tell her. Have fun with. Uh, with this." As fast as his legs will carry him, he's walking back downstairs. 

"That was- wowee," Barbara sighs, relaxing into the cushion mound. "We're going to have to tell them at some point, right?"

"I'm sure we could never tell them and it would be fine," Beetlejuice insists, because it's not like ever in their life they have put two and two together. 

"I _won_!" Adam cheers, waving the wii remote in excitement. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it."

"Adam, you won because Beej and I weren't playing," Barbara says, tone trying very hard to be annoyed but smiling anyway. "As much as I'd love to carry on destroying both of you, we probably should put Lydia's wall back." Beetlejuice rolls his eyes, because it's not like she's going to _miss_ the wall, but Barbara seems adamant. He stands up before placing his palms flat on the wall above the TV and squeezing his eyes shut, feeling the energy burn through his veins. This works nine out of ten times, and the other one time is when he accidentally creates fire and not energy, so he's hoping that doesn't happen. For someone who's so great at setting powerful fires, he's quite bad at putting them out. Thankfully, there's a blinding flash and the wall disappears (hopefully) to reappear in Lydia's room. 

"That was easier the first time," he puffs, sitting down in the rocking chair to catch his breath. How embarrassing - he really needs to work out more if something as simple as that is leaving him tired. 

"You're- how do you _do_ that? Can _we_ do that?" Adam asks, walking around the floor where the TV had been as if it was hiding somewhere.

"Born-dead, baby," he grins, loosening his tie. "I'm all kinds of shit. You guys could probably do more with practice, but I've got like, hellfire in my chest. Or whatever." The couple just stare at him blankly. "So, was that okay? Did I make it through to the call-backs?" he's kidding, obviously, except he's completely not and is desperately waiting for either validation or rejection. 

"That was lovely, Beej. Thank you so much," Barbara says with his favourite smile ever. "And now you've got three whole weeks to think of something else- if you wanna keep doing date night with us?"

He stands up, uncomfortable with both of them standing above him. "Uh, if you don't mind? I don't wanna like, intrude, obviously."

"We'd love to have you," Adam says, and Beetlejuice decides _hey, I probably need to do this first at some point_ before stepping forward and kissing him. There's more urgency to it than any kiss they've shared before, and he swears that Adam groans softly into his mouth when he digs his nails into his hips. Fumbling, they step back until Adam has him pressed against the wall, slipping a thigh inbetween his own. Gently, he bites at Adam's lower lip, relishing when he finally makes a _real_ noise. The second he leans away Barbara is there, staring at them with dark eyes and a hungry expression that makes his stomach churn. 

"Boundaries," she says, and it _shouldn't_ be sexy, it should be annoying, but somehow it is. "Adam, are you okay with this?"

"I- yeah, I- wait, what's this?"

"I'm down for _anything_ ," Beetlejuice says, staring straight at him. But Adam swallows, shifting on the floor. "Hey, it's no fun if you're not excited. I don't wanna do anything you don't, alright?"

"I just think- three is a lot, y'know? Don't get me wrong, I _want_ to," he says in a low voice that does _something_ to Beetlejuice. "But I don't know if- if _all_ of us, right now-"

"I can watch, if you want," he suggests, watching the way Barbara's fingers are fiddling with Adam's belt loops. That's something he's never been invited to do before, but he definitely understands the appeal. 

"Or," Barbara speaks up, voice barely past a whisper. "Or I could watch."

_Curveball_. Beetlejuice is so, one-hundred percent okay with this and he figures the look he's giving Barbara is communicating this, but he waits for Adam to speak first. "Are you sure?" he whispers, fingers tightening in Beetlejuice's shirt when she nods. "Fuck. I've- I've never done- with a guy, I mean, I-"

"Adam," he cuts in, turning his chin up until they're eye to eye. "Do you wanna do this or not? I don't care if not."

"I do."

"Then I don't care how inexperienced you are, idiot. I don't care if this is just me blowing you - wait, can I blow you?" he checks, because that's really what he's gunning for here (after assuming sex probably isn't on the table.) When Adam nods, he looks to Barbara for a reassuring nod before leaning back in to kiss him again. Adam's somehow even more responsive this time, fingers threading through Beetlejuice's hair as he presses him back up against the wall. Part of him wants Adam to push him down, to take control but it's not likely, so Beetlejuice surges forward, walking them over to the bed. He pulls away to look at Barbara, who's sat in the chair staring at them, legs wide and dress pushed up to her thighs. God, these guys are going to kill him. When he looks back Adam is fumbling with his tie, pulling him down to kiss him once more whilst trying to undo it. His tie's been knotted like that for years, so he just snaps his fingers to make it disappear. 

Immediately, Adam is scrabbling at the buttons on his collar. Beetlejuice can feel him getting hard against his thigh and rolls his hips down experimentally, unable not to whine at the throaty groan Adam lets out. They're totally going to work out how much of a bitch he is. "Shirt off?" he pulls away to ask, waving it away when Adam nods. Already his face is flushed, hair trussed and lips swollen. Beetlejuice has never been more turned on in his life, and he still has his pants on. 

"Take yours off," Barbara says from the chair, closer than it was last time. Her dress is hanging loosely off one of her shoulders. It's more a command than a request, and he finds himself obeying before even thinking. Adam's bare chest is cool against his and he wants to push closer, closer and closer until they're one. 

"Beej," he whines, pushing his hips up. Beetlejuice nods, pressing soft kisses down his jaw and biting along his neck to listen to the noises that fill the room. Adam's squirming underneath him, nails scratching at his skin in a way that makes his head spin. It's not quite enough to break the skin. He wants it to break the skin. When he arrives at Adam's belt buckle and starts pulling at it, the noise of clothing dropping to the floor makes his head shoot around.

Barbara is sat in the chair, her dress bunched on the floor beside her. "I want to see," she says, slipping one of the straps of her bra away from her shoulder. "You want to kneel for him?" He practically falls over himself dropping to the floor, kneeling inbetween Adam's legs as he sits on the edge of the bed. She smiles at him, saying _you're going to do anything I tell you, aren't you?_ and she's completely right.

Turning his attention back to Adam, he yanks the belt open and roughly pulls his trousers down. God, for a scrawny guy he's not exactly lacking; Beetlejuice is overwhelmed by a wave of _hot_ flushing through him as he imagines Adam fucking him open, Barbara's fingers wrapped around his throat. "Beetlejuice," Adam murmurs.

"Sorry, got distracted," he can't help saying, licking a stripe through his boxers and grinning when he whines. "Just thinking about riding your cock." A breathy gasp comes from behind him but he's focused now, too busy biting at Adam's hipbones to turn around. Fuck all the dating stuff- he _knows_ he's good at this. Soft purple bruises stare back up at him as he sinks back on his knees, snapping away Adam's boxers and staring up at him for confirmation. When he nods, Beetlejuice grins up at him, grasping at his cock and taking it into his mouth.

He wants to take it further almost immediately, the salty, heady taste almost intoxicating, but he waits, letting Adam's soft sighs fill the room. Even though he's kind of desperate, wants Adam to use him, he makes himself drag it out. Besides, they're supposed to be putting on a show for Barbara. Slowly, he pulls away again, tonguing the slit of his cock and unable not to groan when one of Adam's hands finds his hair. _Fuck my mouth_ , he thinks, but Adam is too gentle, barely twitching up his hips after Beetlejuice stops holding them down. Hoping to encourage him, he takes Adam's cock into the back of his throat.

Adam fucking _keens_ , throwing his head back and exposing his throat. Beetlejuice wants to bite it. " _Beetlejuice,_ " he whispers brokenly, over and over like a litany until he pulls off. Something starts bubbling under his skin, arousal coiling tightly in his stomach.

"If you keep saying my name like _that_ I'm gonna cum untouched," he warns, voice low and gravelly. Adam nods, pushing his hair away from the sweat beading on his forehead. 

"Sorry, it's just so," he tries, fingers tracing along Beetlejuice's jaw. "I- oh, _Barbara_ ," he whispers, the lilt in his voice bordering on pornographic.

Barbara is sat in the chair staring them down, one hand pinching an exposed nipple and her other circling in her pants. Beetlejuice groans, pressing a palm to his cock in attempt for some kind of relief. "You two are going to kill me," he breathes, unable to tear his eyes away from her. "Seriously, you know how hard that is to do?" 

"Don't- _mmh_ , don't stop," Barbara instructs, her breathy moans going _straight_ to his head. He turns back up to Adam, grabbing his hand and pushing it back into his hair.

"I want you to fuck my mouth," he says, feeling black spill in to his eyes.

Adam's reaction is immediate, fingers tightening in his hair painfully and setting Beetlejuice off with a groan as well. "I don't want- _god_ , I don't wanna hurt you," Adam grits out, words choked on the way Beetlejuice is tonguing the head of his cock.

"I want you to hurt me," he says without thinking, immediately pulling away once he realises what's just come out of his mouth. "I mean-" he tries, stopping because what the fuck can he say that would possibly let him take that back? Adam's fingers shift in his hair, and he braces for him to let go but instead he's pulling, _hard._ " _Fuck_ ," Beetlejuice's mouth says for him, whining pathetically when Adam pulls him back towards his cock. He's about to ask if Adam's sure, reassure him that he doesn't have to do it like this if he doesn't want to when his cock is thrusted into his mouth, pressing up against the back of his throat.

Beetlejuice's eyes start to water as Adam shallowly fucks his throat, forcing his head up and down with a tight grip on his hair. The feeling is- _god_ , it's incredible, and he can't help but moan around Adam's cock as the other man starts to lose his rythym. Humming to encourage him, Beetlejuice grips his hips, bringing him impossibly deeper until he comes, body stiffening with a deep, throaty groan. He swallows, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and turning in time to see Barbara fucking herself on her fingers, pink and sweaty. He's dizzy with arousal, desperately squeezing his cock.

Barbara's legs are starting to shake as her hand speeds up, her breathy moans filling the attic; her voice shakes as she cries out and says, " _touch_ him, Adam." Before his mind catches up with what that means, Adam's hand is snaking in to the front of his pants and gripping his cock. When he throws his head back Adam's there, his chest pressed against his back and breath hot on his neck. "Oh- _oh_ ," she gasps and she's gone, back arching magnificently and thighs shaking before she slumps back in the chair.

"Fuck, fuck- _fuck_ ," he hisses, nails scrabbling on Adam's thigh. Barbara's _glowing,_ crawling over to where they're both kneeling on the floor. She's smiling, cheeks flushed and when she kisses him he melts into it completely, groaning under her touch. Adam twists his wrist _just_ right at the same time that Barbara twists her fingers in his hair and tugs, pushing him over the edge. His back seizes up as he cums, Adam jerking him through it and only stopping when he starts to twitch with over sensitivity. "You guys are fucking incredible," he breathes, slumping back against Adam. 

"You're not too bad yourself," Adam says, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. "Bed?"

"That sounds lovely," says Barbara, smiles, and she's leaning back in for a kiss but much softer this time, much sweeter and more gentle. "Let's get you all cosy, Beej." He hums in agreement, throat sore in the right way and head kind of floating. Yawning, he stands up so Adam can sit back in the bed, snapping his fingers so he's in clean pajamas. Hopefully when the trousers reappear tomorrow they'll be clean.

"Or you could leave your- uh, your shirt off?" Adam says from behind him, fingers reaching out to touch his back.

Beetlejuice shrugs, scratching the moss at his hairline. He's hardly a self-conscious guy, and in the moment he might even be a bit of an exhibitionist, but when there's nothing going on he's never really been a fan of being uncovered. "Not sure what the appeal is, A-town, but if you're really that interested."

Barbara is already in bed when he turns around, nightie on and propped up on one elbow to watch them. "You're the appeal," she says, winking when he rolls his eyes. "Seriously though, Beej, you're super soft. I like it when your shirt's off."

"Whatever," he's saying, but when he takes it off anyway. "Who's- uh, who wants middle?" he asks, hoping it's neither of them. No matter how comfortable he could be around them, he'll never tell them how much he loves being in the middle. Both of them cling on to him no matter how much they all shift around, their weight often half on top of him steady and warming. 

"I think it worked nicely with you in the middle," Barbara says in a knowing voice, and he kind of hates how good she is at reading him. "Come _on,_ I'm cold and sleepy."

"But you're so _hot_ ," Adam grins, like a massive dork, leaning across their bed and bumping their noses. Part of Beetlejuice is so happy to get to watch them like this (let alone actually be a part of it,) but part of him is saying that no matter what it will always be them and him. They were the couple who were actually married, who would've been together forever even if they'd never met him at all. But then Adam sits back up, patting the space inbetween them. "You look like a deer in the headlights, BJ. Come lie down."

Unease is still simmering underneath his skin as he lies down in between them, but with every touch from either of them it seems to cool. He's on his back this time, with Barbara's face tucked in to his right shoulder and Adam's resting on his left, holding his arm like it's a pillow. Somehow it's even better than he remembered the first time being. Every time something unnerving rears up in the pit of his stomach, one of them is there, squeezing him in their sleep as if they can just sense he needs it.

Unlike most born-deads, he's hardly a stranger to emotion (which he gets from being one of the very few who actually leave the Netherworld.) He's done a lot of shit and felt a lot of shit as consequence, but this is something new. At no point has he ever felt this wanted. At no point has he _ever_ felt safe like he does now. 

Slowly, Barbara shifts her head, pressing a kiss to the bottom of his jaw. "You think too loud, honey. Sleep." When she settles again he gently kisses the top of her head, chest warm. He's so _happy_. 

In the morning, he waits until Charles and Delia are out before getting out of bed, but he doesn't manage to escape Lydia (who is unsurprisingly late for school.) When he appears in the kitchen she's desperately shoving books in her schoolbag, holding an apple in her teeth which she drops upon seeing him.

"You have _pajamas_? You've been sleeping in a suit in my room for a year now." She frowns, eyeing Adam over at the table and looking back at Beetlejuice and the stupid, stupid grin on his face. "Oh. Oh- oh, _ew_ , Beetlejuice! Oh- oh, that's so _gross_ , I'm leaving, oh my god," she's saying, shoving the books at an alarming speed.

"Lydia, what-" Adam starts saying, face dropping _immediately_ when he realises what she's implying. How does she _know_? Beetlejuice _swears_ she's a witch, honestly. "Oh my- oh my gosh, it's not-" he tries, face the most hilarious scarlet, the deepest red he's ever seen on a dead person. 

"Ew!" she repeats, swinging her bag on her shoulder and clamping her hands over her ears. "You're like my _dad_ , I do _not_ want to know."

" _Lydia_ ," Adam's begging while Beetlejuice loses his fucking mind with laughter. "It's not-"

"Bye!" she shouts, far too loud, leaving her half eaten apple on the kitchen counter as she slams the front door. 

"I am mortified," Adam whispers, burying his face in his hands. For his part, Beetlejuice mostly just carries on cackling in the corner. After a moment he resurfaces, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Still- did she say I was like her dad? That's sweet, I'll have to tell Barb. It's just- Beetlejuice, _please_ stop laughing at me, I'm going to die." 

He does not stop laughing. It kind of feels like what he thinks a birthday was supposed to feel like, where everything is rose-tinted and you can pretend everything is the best. The cool part is he's not really pretending. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you liked!

**Author's Note:**

> i'm nearly finished with chapter two so don't worry! let me know what you think :)
> 
> also, finally made a beetlejuice tumblr!! find me at @bi-tlejuice


End file.
